Koriand'r
Koriand'r (codename Starfire) is of the planet Tamaran. After her parents were killed by her sister Komand'r, she came to Earth & joined the Titans. Background 1985 - 2005 Princess Koriand'r was the second born of the royal family on the planet Tamaran. Due to her older sister Komand'r having a disease that prevented her from taking the throne, Kory was in the line to be the queen of Tamaran. This led to them developing a rivalry & never getting along throughout Kory's life. When she was 16, they were sent to visit the Warlords of Okaara for warrior training. While there, Komand'r attempted to kill Kori which resulted in her being expelled from the planet. Knowing her sister would return, Kori stayed on Okaara to train so that she could better be equipped for battle. As an act of revenge, Komand'r began to supply information to their enemies which led to Tamaran being conquered without much of a fight. Kory was to be enslaved & not permitted to return to the planet but instead Kory was able to escape after killing one of her captors using her newly developed starbolts. Kory then escaped to the first planet she saw... Earth. After reaching Earth, she immediately came into contact with the Titans as they were called to check in to see the disturbance, realizing she was lost & was no harm, they inducted her into the team when she was 20. It didn't take long for to start a relationship with Titans leader, Nightwing. She took the earth name, Kory Anders, so that she could pass off better although her light orange skin, bright orange-red hair & glowing green eyes made it a tad difficult. 2005 - Present Missing data. Relationships * Komand'r: Sister & enemy. * [[Megan Morse|'Megan Morse']]: Best friend. * [[Barbara Gordon|'Barbara Gordon']]:' Adversary & child's stepmother. Kori has always been jealous of Dick & Barbara’s close relationship but Barbara was also jealous of the intimacy between Dick & Kori. They try to be cordial now as Barbara is the stepmother of Kori's daughter, Mar'i. Romantic Relationships * 'Richard Grayson: '''The week after Kori joined the Titans, her & Dick struck up a romance in March of 2005. When they weren’t on a mission, they were together sucking each other’s face. After dating for a year & a half, Kori broke up with Dick as she felt that he would never fully give into his emotions. After their friendship began to build back up, Dick asked Kori to be his girlfriend again on Valentine's Day of 2009. They had been dating for almost a year when Kori got pregnant. He had her move into his apartment in Blüdhaven so that he could be there for everything. She gave birth to their daughter, Mar'i in August of 2010. They became a real family but Dick's commitment issues became a topic again. Not wanting to raise her child in a loveless home, they broke up again at the beginning of 2011. About 2 years after their break up, they decided to give it another go in fall of 2012. They both agreed that their daughter played a big role in this. Once again, the relationship didn’t make it to the 2 year mark. They realized how different they were since they were kids but still co-parented Mar'i together. Powers & Abilities * '''Tamaranean Physiology ** Linguistic Assimilation: She is able to learn another language through physical touch. ** Energy Absorption ** Flight ** Enhanced Vision ** Superhuman Strength ** Superhuman Durability ** Starbolts Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 5 * Speed: Level 4 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 4 * Energy Projection: Level 6 * Strategy: Level 4 * Fighting Ability: Level 5 Trivia * After years on Earth, Kori is still naive & pretty gullible to believe anything people tell her. * She gets upset very easily & when she does, it is usually followed with tears. * Kori once suggested that her, Dick & Barbara should be in a polygamous relationship. She claims it was a joke but Barbara was not convinced. * Starfire has a power ranking of 157, classifying her as Threat Level 4. Notes * Her birthday is a nod to her first comic appearance, ''DC Comics Presents ''#26 (October, 1980). Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Titans Category:Royalty Category:Multilingualism Category:Dick Grayson's Love Interests Category:Threat Level 4